


Riding (Steve) Off Into The Sunset

by natureangel



Category: DCEU, Wonder Woman (2017), WonderTrev - Fandom, wonder woman 1984 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, True Love, Wondertrev Secret Santa 2019, fanny pack more like diana's packin' fanny, here i go ignoring wonder woman 2 plot leaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natureangel/pseuds/natureangel
Summary: There he is across the room, there she goes carrying him across the building and parking lot, there they go making out on the car, there they go almost breaking the bed. Also, Steve's really there, it's not another dude's body fight me, Patty Jenkins.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Riding (Steve) Off Into The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Are you of the mind that the WonderTrev fandom is rather lacking some tasty smut? BOy do I have the thing for you! No one dies, there's mutual worship and fanny packs! Come for the smut, stay for the fanny pack!

1918  
“I can save today but you can save the world. Diana… I love you.”

1984  
There were days she could hear that all too familiar voice ring in her mind, in her dreams, in her heart. For some reason, she was thinking more often of Steve Trevor, the one man who held her entire heart. Usually, her work occupied her mind, as did her super-heroics on a weekly if not daily basis. Supposedly, the world of man didn’t deserve her but her love for them wiped those doubts from her mind. The love and loss of Steve cemented that first and foremost, giving her the strength and determination to remain a solitary defender of Earth…. As far as she knew.

In researching relics of the past, she hoped to find out if there were other children of the gods like her or at least other powered beings even if they were human. It seemed her interests intersected with those of her current employer, Maxwell Lord. He claimed to want to improve the health and wellness of humans by making them the best they could be but Diana knew, nothing good was ever born of a lie. So she pretended to be Diana Prince, curator, to further investigate. Thus far, she had a few leads and wanted to get to know the company better so she opted to attend their yearly Christmas party. The whole day she felt a heartache she couldn’t quite explain, and the feelings had to be masked during the party. But when she heads to the drink table and turns around to scan the crowd…. She nearly drops her glass.

“By all the gods…” She mutters, hand over her mouth immediately.

Standing before her, in a tracksuit and fanny pack no less, was the missing half of her heart.

Steve Trevor.

“I must be in Heaven, there’s an angel right in front of me.” He says, nearly breathless from surprise himself. Still, his entirely cheesy wit is enough to shake her out of shock and hug him, hold him close as if to ward off Hades himself. Solid arms wind around her frame, pressing her into his warmth, into him. 

So this was real.

That meant there was no time to waste.

She leads him to a side hallway away from the crowd and before he can say a word, he’s flung over her shoulder, quick heels clicking on the tile and toward her car. The ride to her home is a blur for him at first before he adjusts to what she’s doing. With a glance and a smirk, he’s on the same page she is. He only hoped he didn’t have the body of an old man despite being 60 years in the future.  
The moment the gates to the driveway close behind them and they’re out of the car, she’s on him, strong but tender hands clasping his cheeks and supple lips kissing his over and over. Oh yes, he could get used to this. When they both pause for air, he traces an affectionate thumb over that jaw he missed so much but that just sets her off more, fingers in his hair as her tongue delves into his mouth.

Whoa. That was new.

His momentary freeze makes her draw back, searching his eyes.  
“Bad?”

He swallows thickly, fine cheekbones flushed from passion.  
“Uhh well… not used to it, I suppose. But I didn’t mind it. What’s it called?”

Diana smiles, bright and warm just for him.  
“French kiss.”

To quote her, by all the gods did he miss that smile.  
“More. Please.”

She’s quick to oblige, eager to be lost in his heat for however long they have and gives him what he wants. By the time they part for breath, they’re in her house overlooking the ocean on a cliff. How they got inside, neither cared. They just needed to find a bed quick, it didn’t even need to be hers. On the way, clothes are quickly cast aside in a trail leading to her bed which wasn’t too far away, fortunately.  
Despite her time in the world of men, one thing above all she didn’t understand was the bra. It served no sanitary purpose, no protection from arrows or spears, and made it hard to breathe. One day she hoped to liberate human women from such a garment but for now, she had always forgone one so when Steve unzips her dress he’s left in awe of her breasts. Yes, he’d seen them 60 years ago but it had been 60 years! Fuck, were they gorgeous. His hands are magnetized to the flesh, his full lips puckered around one eagerly.

“Steve-!” So he remembered one of her weak spots. Excellent. She nearly crumples to the bed but manages to hold onto his hair even as his tongue expertly laps at the bud until it pebbles. When he does the same for the other, she guides him back against the bed, soft moans bubbling in her pretty throat. She very barely claws at his scalp, a heavy breath falling against her nipple. So he liked that it seemed. What else would he like?

Their first time was tender and a bit clumsy, a bit needy. But nothing quite like this. 60 years apart and Diana was very nearly ready to tear off that tracksuit and throw the fanny pack aside. But her hands are quick to peel all of it off of him, right down to his… modern-day briefs?? That were well filled it seemed and didn’t she know it already. 

“Yeah they’re tight but I knew I wouldn’t have them on for long.”

Diana snorts, laying kisses on his neck for that. For a second, she breathes deeply of him, his scent. Her Steve.  
“Terrible.”

“You love it.”

“I do and I know you will love this.” Her hand dives beneath the elastic band of his briefs, fingers tracing around his base, the hair she finds there, before inching closer to wrap around his shaft.  
“O-ohhh hello—hello there…” Steve manages, dry swallowing back a small moan.

Then she starts pumping and it’s not long until he’s hard in her hand, shaky breaths following each pump.

“Eager are we?” She guides his hand into her panties, right on her slick clit. “Me too.”

“Ohhh fuck Diana!” Knowing she was this wet already made him twitch in her hand. She was already moaning as his fingers worked her clit but feeling him harden made her smile too.  
Then her mouth is on his again, pants and light moans passing in the air.

“Need you.”  
“Need you too.”

They couldn’t tell who said what but it didn’t matter. In a flash, they’re just two people love with nothing between them, nothing to stop them.  
Diana takes hold of his length, hovering above him while she sinks down onto him, his hard cockhead sliding into her sopping wet cunt and stretching every aching inch.

“Ohhh~ my love…” As each second passes, she’s swearing in Ancient Greek, every fiber of herself focused between her legs. Steve isn’t doing much better, gripping the sheets and looking like a deer in the headlights mixed with a fish gasping for air. It’s all he can do to grasp her hips to keep him grounded. When his cockhead is lodged firmly against her cervix, she bows over to kiss him again before drawing him in and out, milking him in a rhythm both knew. He resists meeting her hips, instead letting his fingers find their way to her swollen clit. So he remembered her other weak spot. “Yes right there oohh yes!” Her thrusts come in harder now but still just as slow, the bed creaking softly beneath them. Despite how nice it looked after she’d made it, it would soon be ruined, just as she would make her soldier.

“My angel, my goddess, you feel so fuckin’ good… look at you, look at how gorgeous you are owning every inch of me.” He couldn’t stop laying praise on her like the goddess she really, truly was, their sex-glazed eyes meeting every second of the way. Deft fingers don’t stop stroking her clit, feeling of her silky slick folds and refamiliarizing himself with his wonderful woman. Even though she’d had him like this before, it still felt new but that was perhaps due to how much more dominant she was. Thank God for those however many volumes of sexual teaching.  
“Just as you own… every inch of me, Steve. Uhhh gods yes!” She braces a hand on his chest while the other reaches back to knead his balls, testing to see if he liked that. The sharply sucked in breath followed by the drawn-out groan and squeezing of his shut eyes let her know she was doing good work. The air around them fills with their mixed moans of heated passion, Steve’s somehow louder than Diana’s.

“God yes oooh fuck yes just like that!” Hearing that, she rides him harder still and faster as well, the bed really creaking beneath them. For this, she had to use but a fraction of her strength. A fraction of a fraction just so she wouldn’t break him, even though she knew she’d love to make a crater from how hard she wanted to ride him. But he would survive this way. “D-Diana I’m sorry I can’t- ahhh I can’t-- I’m so close!” Already she could feel warmth pool in her stomach, letting her know she was close too. They could come undone together. “I am t-too you’re so, so good, my love, my light!” She closes her lips around him one last time, foreheads together before she tumbles into ecstasy with him.

“Steve Steve Steve ohhh~ yes!!!”

“I love you so much uhhh fuck I love you so much Diana a-ahhh~!!”

Tight walls massage every last, hard, spasming inch of him, while they’re languidly and loudly moaning each other’s names, their bodies thrusting wildly against the other. Thick, hot seed spills into her, coating her pussy and filling her fertile womb. Something about that was so personal, so tender on another level she couldn’t explain. Even though they’d forgotten protection it didn’t matter to either of them, they so badly wanted to be that close to one another. Not to mention Diana doubted one made of clay could have children.  
The bed creaks wildly, almost threatening to buckle under them until the pace starts to peter out then stills completely. Only panting and the occasional last dregs of moans follow.

“So uh… you still love me.”

“By all the gods above and below!” Diana groans loudly before snorting and giggling, things she didn’t do a lot of these days. “Yes, I still love you, Steve Trevor. And it would seem you still love me.”

“Nothing ‘seem’ about it. I’m not gonna beat around the bush anymore. I adore the ground you walk on, Diana.” He reaches up to cup her cheek, fanning his fingers out as he takes a deep breath then lets it out slowly. “Marry me?”

“Steve…” Diana cocks her head, taken aback by the sudden proposal but only for a second. “Absolutely. Yes. A thousand times yes!!” Her eyes light up with the sheer joy she felt, his face peppered with kisses.

Diana may have saved the world but for her, Steve was her whole world. Yes, she could live, even thrive in the world of men but up until this point, it had felt like a shallow victory. Now that victory rang true, would ring true with their wedding bells. She didn’t care about the hows or whys, just the who, the when, and the where: Steve Trever, right now, right here. Hades be damned if he stole Steve from her again. Not even he would dare contend with… Wonder Woman.


End file.
